Amada inmortal
by Fireeflower
Summary: Sabía que era una locura hacerlo, besarla, abrazarla, perderse en su cuerpo...¿Amarla? No iba con él la palabra amor y tal vez nunca lo reconocería, pero si ella estaba a su lado, bien podría sentir aquella paz que tanto anhelaba. Después de todo, Rin ya no era una niña. Fic participante del foro Siéntate, "San Follarín" (Sess/Rin)
**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ contenido adulto. Sí, nenes, es un lemon. Pero si estás seguro de seguir leyendo no me hago responsable.

 **Advertencia2: reto** que participa para el concurso: "San Follarín" del foro siéntate. Este fic está publicado en una cuenta de fanfiction. Si alguien lee esta historia en una página externa, favor de reportar.

* * *

"Cuando el tiempo pase y tú me olvides, silencioso vivirás en mí; porque en la penumbra de mis pensamientos, todos los recuerdos me hablarán de tí"

 **― Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

* * *

La escuchó reírse y él suavizó su semblante. A pesar de estar alejado, podía verla a la perfección. Ella había cambiado, como era natural; sus rasgos se afilaron, su cuerpo aumentó de proporción, su altura…Su olor. Eso último hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Ella ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer y pronto crecería más y más… Hasta no quedar nada.

La observó una vez más, no estaba sola, tenía a su lado a una sacerdotisa y a una mujer rodeada de niños. Las tres juntas disfrutaban un cielo despejado mientras veían como los pequeños correteaban entre sí.

Él era un idiota.

Se dio media vuelta. Era suficiente, después de cinco años sin verla estaba satisfecho de ver que estaba sana. Pero era mentira, jamás sería suficiente, nunca estaría satisfecho porque ella era una humana. Se alejó, detestaba ocultarse, no era algo propio de él; así que se retiró poco a poco, perdiéndose entre el mar de árboles que rodeaban aquél pueblo.

―¿Acaso ya te vas?―El aludido paró su andar pero no se atrevió a mirar al ser inferior que tenía como hermano―. Creí que esta vez le hablarías, después de todo han pasado cinco años.

No quiso contestar, era estúpido hacerlo. Aquel imbécil no sabía nada, ignoraba por completo aquel vínculo tan delicado que tiene el tiempo con la vida de un humano.

―Ella creció―Fue lo único que dijo. El hanyô asintió, su cabeza se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba su conyugue y sus dos amigas.

―Es natural, todos nosotros lo hacemos con el tiempo―El demonio lo fulminó con la mirada. Era repugnante escucharlo hablar así, incluyéndose en una raza en la cual no pertenecía. Quiso gritarle, decirle la estúpida verdad, pero se contuvo. Su hermano lo viviría en carne propia, algún día…Cuando se dé cuenta que la vida y el tiempo son dos enemigos peligrosos para los humanos y que solo los demonios gozan de longevidad. Cuando esté en la absoluta desdicha, en la soledad…Él lo entendería. Por ahora que disfrutara de sus ilusiones, donde los pozos se abren y recuperan a su amor, donde la vida no es efímera ni peligrosa.

Con la elegancia que tanto le caracterizaba lo ignoró y siguió su andar, sin embargo, aquel hanyô comenzó a seguirlo. Tal vez quería saber sus razones, el por qué la ausencia desde hace cinco años y su desinterés hacia la humana que una vez protegió; pero eso equivalía romper con las ilusiones de un bebé hanyô como él.

―Ella me ha preguntado todos los días por ti, a veces es tan molesta…―rezongó Inuyasha. Observó con cautela como su hermano mayor se detenía y lo miró, no se impresionó ante la ira contenida de esa mirada, casi diciendo: _¿Qué acabas de decir, perro?_

Inuyasha estaba seguro de algo: su hermano si le importaba a la mocosa, ya sea por orgullo o por ciclos lunares, Sesshômaru había cambiado, mas no su interés a la humana que cuidaba en la aldea. Lo conocía, vaya. No era tan idiota como todos pensaban.

―Los hombres se interesan en ella, incluso Kohaku me ha dicho si sería correcto cortejarla―El hombre mitad bestia no perdió detalle cuando Sesshômaru apretó su mano. Enseguida la relajó.

―Me es irrelevante lo que ellos piensan o hacen. A comparación de ti, hermano, es desagradable involucrarme con esa raza tan débil.―Con eso fue suficiente para desatar el humor tan explosivo del medio demonio. Con agilidad esquivó el zarpazo de Inuyasha.

―¡¿Qué cojones te pasa, Sesshômaru?!―gritó. La paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes y más cuando su hermano insultaba a la raza que tanto amaba―. Ella llora por ti, imbécil. Realmente me es indiferente si estás enfermo o tienes problemas, o lo que sea que te impida regresar. De hecho me es irrelevante, pero ella llora y yo…―Calló cuando su contrincante bufó. Detestaba perder el tiempo con necios y estúpidos, lo peor es que su querido hermano mayor era ambos―. ¡Feh! Lárgate, entonces.

Sesshômaru le dio la espalda y siguió su rumbo. Pudo sentir como el hanyô se perdía entre los árboles, tal vez de regreso con aquellas humanas y con _ella_. Su magnífico rostro formó una línea de desagrado.

La verdad es que lo había olvidado, había olvidado que ella era una humana.

Al inicio fue algo sin importancia. Desde que ella estaba en la aldea sus prioridades giraron sobre sus necesidades. No se sorprendió cuando los kimonos le eran pequeños ni que su atención ya no se dirigía hacia las flores, sino hacia los niños. Rin se convertía en alguien amable y benevolente. Sin embargo había algo más y él nunca lo notó, no hasta que en una de sus visitas ella dirigió su mirar hacia su cuerpo, recordó que se sonrojó cuando fue pillada y corrió a toda velocidad. Sesshômaru no preguntó, ni siquiera reclamó; le fue indiferente aquello. No obstante, en esa misma primavera regresó trayendo consigo un regalo y fue cuando lo sintió…Un olor. Sangre.

Ella tenía un ciclo, ella ya no era una niña.

Algo surgió en él y conocía esa sensación, ¿Hambre? No ¿Deseo?... Aborrecía admitirlo, pero su acción más lógica fue huir.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Rin crecería aún más, tal vez tendría niños y luego ¿qué?, la vida para aquella raza era tan breve. Dios, incluso la anciana sacerdotisa había muerto una estación atrás. Su inquietud aumentó al percatarse que Rin algún día se convertiría en una anciana y luego…

" _Señor Sesshomaru... cuando yo muera, prométame que siempre se acordará de mí."_

Después de tanto tiempo entendió el riesgo de estar conectado con los humanos.

Los odiaba no por imbéciles, sino por frágiles. Cualquier objeto, enfermedad y persona era un perfecto motivo para acabar la vida de aquellos seres. Rin había muerto dos veces…

La muerte se la llevaría una vez más, ya sea tarde o temprano, en algún momento y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tomó la decisión de distanciarse, era lo mejor. Después de todo, ella estaba bien con su vida, bien podría olvidarla aunque era inevitable no recordarla cada instante, sobre todo cuando había una necesidad que ansiaba satisfacer, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan dependiente de ella? Lo enfermaba, lo aborrecía, quería acabar con ello.

Odiaba ser tan vulnerable.

Odiaba temer perderla.

Odiaba tener aquellos sentimientos tan humanos.

―Estupideces.―musitó. Se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la dirección de la aldea. Tuvo un escozor en el pecho al olfatear la esencia de aquella muchacha.

Sí, estupideces.

* * *

Sabía que era patético lo que estaba haciendo, casi irracional.

Y aun así, ahí estaba.

No quiso alejarse demasiado, recordó que hoy era luna nueva y eso significaba que el débil de su hermano perdía todo poder. Es decir, Rin podría estar en peligro.

Recargó su cabeza en la corteza del árbol, esperaría al amanecer y se largaría de una vez por todas. No iba a regresar, no podía ya hacerlo. Después de verla, su necesidad había aumentado, casi agobiándolo, perdiéndole la razón, ¿qué clase de demonio era? Dejarse llevar por aquellos tormentosos sentimientos e instintos…

Agradeció su soledad y respiró una vez más, esperando. Quería que el sol apareciera de una maldita vez.

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Miró a todos lados asegurándose que su razón no le fallara. Tensó la mandíbula al percibir aquel aroma y apretó sus manos.

Sesshômaru descubrió que su querido hermano era un inepto para proteger a las personas, dejar que Rin se fugara de la aldea era casi un pecado. Se levantó, divisando a la doncella quien disfrutaba del aire nocturno. La escuchó reír y cantar, pudo sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies al ver la silueta entre los árboles, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Frunció más su ceño al darse cuenta que esta no era la primera vez que hacía eso, lo notó al ver como Rin bailaba sin caerse, como si conociera cada centímetro de aquel bosque.

Estaba enfadado. Comenzó a caminar despacio, acercándose a la joven quien disfrutaba del aire nocturno. Se detuvo cuando la muchacha estrelló su pie en una raíz, Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja al escucharla reír y quejarse a la vez, observó como ella daba saltos pequeños hacia un arroyo y revisaba su maltrecho dedo, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

― Cielos, sí que debí traer mis sandalias.―La escuchó decir. El demonio trató de no moverse, ladeó su cabeza al notar que ella masajeaba su pie adolorido―. Sí, ya nada es lo mismo…―La chica levantó su cabeza, contemplando el cielo―. Él ya se olvidó de mí… ―Su sonrisa fue amarga, bajó su cabeza y notó que su pie sangraba, claro, el golpe con la raíz hizo un corte en la planta del pie. Gruñó molesta.―. No puede ser, se notará mañana. Si se da cuenta el señor Inuyasha ya no habrá salidas nocturnas…―Sesshômaru no perdió detalle en los gestos de la muchacha, Rin bufó y sumergió ambos pies en el arroyo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, traviesa comenzó a salpicar, inconscientemente tarareó una canción, algo vieja, casi olvidada: ― Señor Jaken, ¿dónde, dónde estará?, Señor Sesshômaru, ¿dónde, dónde estará? ―calló al percatarse del nombre. Su vista viajó a sus pies y vio su reflejo.

Jamás se había sentido tan sola.

Una imagen se añadió más al agua. Su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante.

―Estás herida―Ella tembló, Sesshômaru permaneció inmutable aunque por un segundo sintió como su estómago dejaba de existir. Rin volteó rápidamente, asegurándose que en verdad él estuviese atrás de ella, que no fuera un sueño, no lo soportaría…

―Señor Sesshômaru―Lo nombró despacio, disfrutando las letras de aquél nombre. Su rostro bello la dejó sorprendida, aquel ser era más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Él se maldijo. Su acción fue irracional, no entendía lo que había hecho, pero al olfatear el olor metálico reaccionó y se dirigió hacia ella, sin pensar. Algo tan impropio de él, ¡ah! Siempre hacía cosas impropias cuando ella estaba cerca.

A pesar de ser una noche sin luna pudo notar un rostro afilado, con pómulos sobresalientes y labios hinchados.

No recordaba que ella fuera tan atrayente. Algo saltó en su pecho, frunció su frente y trató de disipar aquellas reacciones.

―Estás herida―repitió su afirmación. El pie paró de sangrar, el frío del agua fue un perfecto doctor para su dedo mancillado.

―No es nada―aseguró la doncella, recogiéndose el cabello a un lado. Aquello perturbó a su acompañante, el cuello blanco había sido expuesto. Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta, ¿él, huyendo? Qué gran vergüenza.

―Regresa, entonces―Escuchó la respiración cortada de ella. Ambos no se habían visto por cinco años, ya eran dos desconocidos. No dudó en irse.

―¡Señor Sesshômaru!―El grito de Rin fue revelador; podía percibir el miedo, la ansiedad, el dolor. No se detuvo―. ¡Me cortaré el cabello!―El demonio sabía que ella intentaba retenerlo, ¿para qué? Decir estupideces no iba cambiar la situación. Ambos habían cambiado, no era lo mismo. Ya no la veía como una niña―. Yo… ¿está bien si lo hago?―Esta vez se detuvo, intentó voltear pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

―Haz lo que quieras―respondió soberbio. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, trataba de concentrarse, pensar un poco más pero con ella cerca...

―No lo entiendo, todos estos años… ¿Y solo se va?―Aquello lo paró en seco. Debía admitir que no se sorprendía de su reproche, pero no quería darle una explicación, ¿Con qué argumento? ¿Y por qué debía explicarle?―. Supongo que es así…Usted ya se olvidó de mí―El gran demonio volteó, eso ultimo le había causado una sensación bastante desagradable. La muchacha estaba sentada en la roca, sus manos apretadas le causó cierta incertidumbre.

La había subestimado, siempre lo hizo. Creyó que ella era feliz, ¿lo era? No lo sabía, cinco años para él era una insignificancia, pero para cualquier humano era una vida. Rin creció, eso era algo innegable, debía suponer que había madurado. La vio encogerse y ocultar su mirada.

―No se preocupe, señor Sesshômaru, trataré de no causarle problemas―Su voz fue frágil, un cristal a punto de romperse. La vio encogerse, temblando, se veía tan indefensa, tan sola―. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí hasta ahora―Esta vez levantó su rostro, las lágrimas estaban retenidas en sus ojos, tratando de no liberarlas. Supo en ese instante que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no verla tan vulnerable. Ella trataba de ser fuerte, Sesshômaru tensó una vez más su mandíbula―. Así que esta es la despedida…Aceptaré la propuesta de Kohaku. ―No pudo contenerse, comenzó a llorar poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Sesshômari se perdió en el nombre.

" _Kohaku me ha dicho si sería correcto cortejarla"._

La voz de Inuyasha taladró sus oídos. Algo surgió en él, no supo exactamente qué pero era algo peligroso; la imagen de verla con alguien más lo enfureció, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ni le importaba. Comprendió entonces los sentimientos de los hombres: aquellas emociones confusas eran un huracán que absorbía cualquier rastro de raciocinio, no había lógica, solo instinto. Y actuó sin pensar, como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Se acercó, le tomó la mano. La vio respingar y alzar su rostro. Pequeñas gotas salían de sus ojos como perlas, no la había visto así. Le recordó a un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado, eso le deleitó.

―Repítelo.―A pesar de ser solo una palabra estaba cargada de tantas emociones. Sesshômaru apretó más su agarre, deslizándolo hasta llegar al antebrazo, apartando las manos del rostro, quería verla―. Ahora―Sí, su voz estaba cargada de deseo. Podía sentirlo, verla tan pequeña, tan dócil. Sus oscuros instintos brotaban, no podía contenerlos más.

―Él se irá por una temporada a entrenar…―Ella temblaba, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro―. Dijo que podía hacerme bien, después de todo Kaede ya no está y yo…Sé que me protegerá.

―No irás.―Fue la primera vez que veía a Rin fruncir el ceño. El demonio apretó más su agarre, los ojos de la muchacha eran diferentes, si bien tenían cierto temor ahora era remplazados con reproche, con ira. Fue sumamente excitante.

―No lo entiendo, señor―Sesshômaru no respingó cuando la última palabra estaba cargada de ira―. Es usted muy contradictorio, acaba de decirme un momento que podía hacer lo que quiera, ¿por qué me prohíbe ahora?―Rin lo miró esta vez a los ojos.

¿Por qué no podía contestarle? Era cierto, fue estúpido prohibirle algo así y más cuando le era indiferente, pero ¿lo era? No, no era tonto. La necesidad de tenerla cerca aumentó aún más, saber que podía ella estar a merced de otros hombres lo perturbó, no podía aceptarlo.

No quería ser dependiente de ella y sufrir después, pero la idea de verla con otro hombre lo enfureció.

El gran Sesshômaru estaba en un dilema: dejarla ir o retenerla, en ambas había una respuesta innegable, la amaría de igual forma.

 _¿Amor?_

―El amor es una estupidez _._ ―Y la besó.

Los labios de la muchacha eran suaves, vírgenes e inexpertos, se regocijó cuando Rin se estremeció. Apretó más su agarre, exigiendo más, un simple roce no bastaba. Entonces, rugió en él un hambre que apenas notaba, era algo excitante, lleno de lujuria.

Ella olía tan bien, como una fruta madura que colgaba en un árbol.

 _¿Podría devorarte?_

¿Era amor aquello que sentía? Estúpida pregunta.

―Más―Fue lo único que dijo al separar sus labios con los de ella. La visión de Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas y con lágrimas en sus ojos fue tan sublime que lo hizo estremecer. No supo porque la muchacha abrió más sus ojos y vio como sus hombros se tensaban, tal vez veía algo inusual en él… Algo bestial, tal vez.

La volvió a besar, esta vez fue más estricto. La arrinconó en la corteza de un árbol y devoró las carnes de su boca, la chica gimió, ansiaba aire, él podía resistir aún más. La liberó en una fracción de segundo para volver a tomar su boca, la sintió jadear, él tembló.

¿Qué era esta necesidad? Lo absorbía, no podía contenerlo…Necesitaba a Rin, no podía negarlo y ahora una vez que la había besado no podría dejarla.

―Por favor, pare―Entre jadeos musitó Rin. Sus labios estaban hinchados y una gota resbalaba entre la abertura. Él apretó más el agarré de sus manos―. Usted no...

―No permitiré que vayas con él ni con nadie, solo conmigo―No vio la reacción de la muchacha ya que sus labios eran presos contra los suyos, pero el temblor en sus hombros la delató. Aquello fue sorprendente para ella, él, por su parte, se había sentenciado. ¿Y lo peor?

No le importaba ni en lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo disfrutaba.

No iba con él la palabra amor y tal vez nunca lo reconocería, pero si ella estaba a su lado, bien podría sentir aquella paz que tanto anhelaba.

Esta vez fue ella quien rompió el beso, para su sorpresa lo abrazó. El olor salino de las lágrimas le impregnó la ropa mientras Rin se aferraba a su cuello.

―Siempre fue usted, señor Sesshômaru―lloró. Él abrió más sus ojos―. Y no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo, no quiero y yo…―Rin negó con la cabeza―. ¡Deseo estar siempre con usted!

El gran demonio había comprendido algo importante aquella noche: los humanos, al tener una vida tan extremadamente corta no dudaban en sus sentimientos ni en sus acciones. Amaban, odiaban, temían y lloraban, todo a la vez, pero siempre relucían sus más puros sentimientos. No perdían el tiempo al tratar de huir de sus temores…

Entendió por un segundo a su hermano, al inferir que aquellos seres eran más fuertes que los propios demonios.

Solo por un segundo lo pensó. Suficiente tiempo para llevar su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha y mirarla. Suficiente para besarla en ese instante y olvidarse de todo.

Él, que tenía una vida longeva, tenía suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse después, pero por ahora…

No fue amable. Su pasión desinhibida lo llevó al borde de la locura. La arrinconó una vez más al árbol y sin temor destrozó aquellas rusticas ropas. Escuchó un pequeño grito, no le dio importancia, toda su concentración se enfocó al blanco y tentador cuello, seguido de dos protuberancias.

 _Suave, virgen, dulce._

Lo enloqueció por completo.

Bebió desesperado, buscando saciar su sed, mas aquellas fuentes de carne no proporcionaron líquido alguno, no había leche, nada, sino rapsodias de sirenas: Rin gemía. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Sus actos no eran cariñosos, sino demandantes. Buscan piel blanca, dulce y suave; se deleitó al escuchar como la muchacha jadeaba cuando una boca traviesa mordía su cadera. Unas manos femeninas acunaron su rostro, Rin lo besó despacio por toda su cara, Gaquello no le gustó, la separó de si y negó con la cabeza.

Él hacia las cosas, no ella.

Siguió besando sus senos, para bajar a su estómago. Sus manos asaltaron su cuerpo, reconociendo el cuerpo de una mujer y no de una niña. Satisfecho subió su rostro y quedó perplejo al encontrarse a la muchacha que su rostro cubría con ambas manos.

Eso lo desconcertó.

―Rin―Ella movió su cabeza. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, viajó su vista al cuerpo femenino y lo vio expuesto, sin prenda alguna, destrozado con ciertas marcas rosadas. Aquella visión si bien lo excitó también lo dejó sin aliento: un cuerpo lleno de sensualidad y a la vez de humillación. Recordó que ella quiso besarlo y él la rechazó, bien sabía que los humanos eran sensibles, sobre todo las mujeres, en especial ella. Su necesidad lo arrastró a tratarla como si fuera una…

―Mírame―ordenó. Su voz cargada de deseo no favoreció la situación, aun así la muchacha lo hizo. Él tomó una de sus delicadas manos y la llevó hasta su cuerpo. Las manos frías de la muchacha tocaron su pecho ahora desnudo, su cuerpo se erizó al sentirla. Sus manos vacilantes, acariciaron su pecho, deteniéndose entre las aureolas y su abdomen. Ella se acercó poco a poco sobre la carne suave del torso y lo besó.

El demonio clavó sus garras en la corteza del árbol. Los movimientos suaves de aquellos labios eran lentos, contorneaban la línea de cada músculo, cada vena. Apretó los dientes al sentir el aliento cálido de ella. Siendo sincero, lo estresaba, quería sepultarse, vociferar, liberar aquel instinto bestial, el mismo que lo llevó a la locura cuando la descubrió en aquel prado, cuando la olió sangrar.

No fue consciente de sus reacciones, pero la chica alzó su rostro. Su cuerpo se estremeció al verla sonreír, no, aquella sonrisa era diferente, no era tierna, era poderosa, orgullosa. Se tensó al darse cuenta que había gemido cuando Rin mordió su abdomen. Apretó sus manos y la cargó, ella cruzó las piernas en su cintura, apoyó su cuerpo contra la corteza, besó su cuello, sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero y ella hizo un movimiento que lo mandó al infierno: un roce.

La ropa que aún estaba en él impidió su entrada al éxtasis, no obstante ella enloqueció. Ella ronroneó, como un gatito en busca de amor, repitió el movimiento, una y otra vez. Él tensó la mandíbula y observó las facciones de ella. Sonrojada, ansiosa, con los ojos bañados de placer.

―¿Tomas tu placer?―preguntó, arrogante. Rin se detuvo, él dejó de sonreír.

Ambos se miraron, jadeantes, excitados, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Yo, deseo estar siempre con usted―musitó la joven, abrazando al demonio. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir sus pechos desnudos, una fricción erótica surgió cuando ambos rozaron sus pezones. Le jaló el cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua degustó el sabor dulce del cuello de ella. Sesshômaru gruñó cuando escuchó el palpitar de la yugular, el vaivén de sus cuerpos volvió.

No lo soportó más, sacó aquellas ropas tan molestas mostrándose vulnerable ante ella. Desnudo, sin más. La vio sonrojarse, él la volvió abrazar, esta vez el roce fue exquisito. Ella gimió, él hizo una horrible marca a la pobre corteza. Jadeó, molesto. Liberó una de sus manos y baño sus dedos con aquella miel del deseo, ella mordió su hombro.

Sí, ella ya no era una niña.

Acomodó su cuerpo, no tuvo compasión, no titubeó. El deseo le gobernó la cabeza y después de tantas agonías abrió las puertas a su instinto. Ella respingó al mismo tiempo que un intruso se escabullía entre sus carnes, algo se rompió, lo sintió y en efecto escuchó un quejido. No se detuvo.

Unas manos intentaron alejarle, él la abrazó aún más, mordiendo su hombro.

 _Tan estrecha._

―No, espere…―lloriqueó la joven. Sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho varonil, empujando levemente. Él era piedra, en todos los sentidos. Rin cerró sus ojos y trató de buscar aire, el dolor era soportable pero le molestaba, bastante.

Siseó de placer, empujando. La escuchó sollozar, se detuvo. Rin tenía su rostro pegado a su hombro, la sangre que olfateaba lo había perdido un instante, ella era inexperta, le era doloroso. Como todo, eso no se disfrutaba a la primera vez, pero él necesitaba…

No se separó de ella, él se recostó en el mojado musgo del suelo. Ella, se erizó al sentir el escozor del dolor cuando aterrizó en su cuerpo. Ella arriba, él abajo. Sesshômaru tomó las caderas de la joven y sin pensarlo dos veces produjo un vaivén lento, casi torturante pero placentero. Un golpeteo entre su vientre lo estremeció, el rocío bañando sus carnes lo deleitó, y la sensación de cobijo entre su parte lo perdió.

No supo de él, se había perdido. No tenía pensamiento coherente, ¿para qué? Con ella no servía, no ahora. El placer era sublime, épico, forzó sus dientes, escuchó leves quejidos. Sabían que era de dolor y después…

El ritmo aumentó, ah, pero él no era el culpable.

La encontró moviéndose, lujuriosa, con los mechones de cabellos bailando por el vaivén. Sus ojos la delataron, ella había visto el éxtasis en él y quería volver a verlo. Sesshômaru no tardó en consentirla, sin embargo, esta vez se levantó y ambos abrazados siguieron moviéndose. Más rápido, más estrecho, más caliente.

―Más―Le sorprendió que ella dijera eso. La voz de la fémina estaba cargada de deseo, fue gruesa, sensual. Sesshômaru mordió su oreja, ella arañó su espalda, ¿Era dolor o placer lo que ella sentía? Lo ignoraba, sin embargo, su petición de seguir con aquel movimiento se intensificó cuando el demonio volvió a succionar aquellos botones.

El movimiento aumentó, ella gritó, el vociferó. Ambos no se detuvieron ante aquel éxtasis, sino que siguieron hasta perder la noción de sus cuerpos, hasta saber que no podían sobrevivir sin una parte del otro, hasta saciar su sed.

Terminaron cerca del alba. Ella cansada, él viril. Era extraño, la mezcla del placer y el deseo habían activado en él una sensación de bienestar. La observó, el cuerpo manchado de marcas, con un rocío y una semilla, comprobó que aquella mujer era su perdición. Rin tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no le importaba su desnudez, recostada en su regazo podía verla con más detalle. Sus instintos volvieron a molestarle, esta vez decidió ignorarlos.

El demonio observó el cabello negro, un asunto que quería olvidar vino a su mente como un rayo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo viviría Rin? ¿Cinco décadas? ¿Seis, tal vez?

―No, no borré su sonrisa, señor Sesshômaru―Una mirada castaña lo sacó de sus demonios internos. Ella sonrió―. No se arrepienta, yo no lo hago―Sesshômaru desvió su mirar y con una mano acarició el rostro de la fémina. Ella volvió a recostarse.

Podían pasar décadas, pero esa sonrisa llena de vida seguiría ahí.

¿Temerle a la vida, por la llegada de la muerte?

No, así no. Seria egoísta, tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después.

―Tal vez deba irme, el señor Inuyasha puede darse cuenta y…

―No irás. Recuerda lo que dije―Rin volvió su rostro, Sesshômaru la observó con aquellos ojos dorados, tan hermosos y tan llenos de sentimientos a la vez. Después de tantos años, ella había conocido otras facetas de él, y había una en especial que no olvidaría y que siempre trataría de hacerla.

Él se levantó y rozó su espalda desnuda con sus garras. Ella tembló.

Aquella mañana fue larga y deliciosa.

No volvió a la aldea.

* * *

―¿Estás consciente de tu decisión, Sesshômaru?―La dama lo miró de arriba abajo. El demonio, por su parte ni se inmutó―. Serás dependiente de ella, te lastimará y cuando estés acabado tu agonía será tu única aliada―frunció el ceño al percatar que el rostro de su magnífico hijo estaba en completa calma.―. Es una humana, Sesshômaru―Su declaración fue firme, sus ojos afilados intentaron penetrar la barrera de piedra que había formado su hijo. Trató de ver sus pensamientos pero resultó ser vano. Decepcionada, Irasue soltó un suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Vaya, qué hijo problemático tenía―. Bien, haz lo que quieras―Hizo un ademán con su mano en modo de despedida. Si algo había aprendido es que jamás perdería su tiempo con personas que no querían escuchar.

Sesshômaru asintió, le dio la espalda con un bello movimiento y se marchó.

Irasue miró con detenimiento a su hijo, era curioso. ¿Por qué vino él hasta acá solo parar mostrar a la niña humana convertida en una mujer? Además, el olor impregnado a demonio en el cuerpo de ella delató su estado, había copulado con él. No quería saber los detalles, pero ¿Por qué Sesshômaru le había dicho que conviviría con esa niña? Después de todo, él siempre hacia su voluntad… ¿Un consejo de madre, tal vez? ¿O acaso era su aprobación? Aquello último la perturbó.

Desvió su hermosa mirada en la joven que estaba acariciando al dragón de dos cabezas que tenía como caballo. Sus ropas eran caras, de seda, casi una emperatriz. Sesshômaru llegó a donde la humana y la ayudó a montar aquel dragón, Rin, sonriente, alzó su mano y saludó a la dama. Irasue le hizo un leve asentimiento. Escuchó una risa jovial.

―Tan idéntico a su padre―mencionó la demonio, recostándose en su trono. Sesshômaru amaba a una humana, eso era obvio, además estaba consciente de lo breve que era la vida de humanos. Y aun así él…

Se encogió de hombros. A su hijo le esperaba un dolor que cargaría por bastante tiempo, a menos que…

Sacó su collar y lo observó con detenimiento. Según se dice, una vida humana puede reencarnar, la de un demonio no.

―Mantente con vida, hijo mío. Si quieres estar con ella en un futuro lejano deberás esperarla hasta que vuelva a nacer―susurró al viento.

Bien, no debería preocuparse tanto. Después de todo, aquella niña aspiraba a tener una vida muy longeva, eso era de esperarse, después de ser salvada de la muerte en dos ocasiones, tardaría mucho tiempo en volver el espectro del más allá a llevársela.

Volvió su vista al cielo.

―No te esperabas esto, ¿verdad, Inutaishô? La verdad, yo tampoco.

Sonrió, hoy era una mañana estupenda.

* * *

Esta es la primera vez que hago un lemon, me siento completamente nerviosa. Ya había escrito algo de esta pareja pero me he arriesgado a realizar semejante fic con Sesshômaru como protagonista. no sé, ruego a todos que no me odien si es OoC, lo intenté D:

Sé que es mucho tiempo cinco años, pero creo que si Rin tenía nueve años cuando se conocieron, tres cuando se cerró el pozo y cinco por todo lo demás ,creo que ya tiene suficiente edad para hacer _aquellito._

¡Si alguien le gustó, por favor comenten y pasen por el foro!

Si votan por mí seré muy feliz.

Firee ;)


End file.
